powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Alexander Dubois
Alexander Dubois is the strongest of the Elite Seven. He’s an incredibly powerful psychic who uses powers from all branches of psionics. He wanders around the worlds using a set of keys and a ring his father left behind, learning, training, traveling, and stopping disasters. Appearance Alex has medium length, blonde hair, and purple eyes. Quite similar to Lumi. In his teens, he used to wear formal clothes, until later in life when he acquired special clothing from Psychena. Currently, Alex also has a bandage over his right eye, and a scar running down the left side of his face from his left eye. These wounds serve as a constant reminder to Alex about the true force of psionics, and how he needs to get stronger and keep his cool. Personality Alex, in his teen years, was a very outgoing and flirtatious person. He was great at sports, and self-taught himself how to use his two powers at the time; telekinesis and psychic energy manipulation. He rarely took anything serious, and was overconfident to a fault. He wanted to be the best, and proved it any way he could, always wanting to go all-out on his opponents, and wanting his opponents to go all-out on him. After a certain incident, Alex’s personality seemed to change greatly. He became more serious and willing to accept he wasn’t the best. It’s as though he’d been knocked down by some great truth. Alex, now in his mid twenties, is a very mysterious character. He spends so much time travelling that people rarely see him. As serious as Alex is, he is still confident, and it seems that around Eadda, Lucia and Victoria, he can still be flirtatious, to Hiphae's annoyance. Background It’s actually unknown how Alexander came to be born, with a Human mother and Psychena father, but he was born indeed. He had his powers from birth, and grew up with them, mastering them as he did walking and talking. He also showed an enhanced level of intellect. Nothing of note really happened other than Alex’s rise as a young sports star. He has confidence in spades, the skills, the psionic power, the looks, the charm, the brains, everything but wealth. His future was looking good for him. When he was sixteen, he heard about the Psychic School Islands, and all the powerful psychics there. He got excited, and told his mother he was going there to continue his studies and sports. When he arrived he was amazed at the number of psychics around, and the level of technology there. He went and searched for other psychic, challenging them to duels, and each time winning. He defeated 52 psychics in his first year there. And in his second, as more psychics came, he defeated 112. He even defeated those that would later become the Elite Seven, and the current Elite Seven of the time. He was an unstoppable psychic force who was becoming notorious on the islands. In his third years there, he was beginning to hear rumors of the power of the Chancellor of the Islands, Professor Lumi Faraday. He wanted more information, and decided he’d get it from the psychics he beat. After the 67th psychic he beat that year told him something crucial, he felt like he had enough information to go off. On his way to Lumi’s place, he met Kijicia. One of the Psychena who had recently come to the islands. She made great articles on Alex’s fights, but Kijicia went to Alex this time with a warning: “Do not fight Lumi. At least not as seriously as these other psychics." Alex paid little notice to the warning, and went anyway. He arrived at Lumi’s Laboratory, and after entering, called her out. Lumi agreed, and showed him to the arena she had underground there. Alex was pumped. He was about to beat the one who was claimed to be the most powerful. He was unstoppable! He told Lumi to fight him seriously, as winning too easily wouldn’t feel right. Lumi was already a little tired of Alex’s cockiness, and seriously annoyed by his actions against the other psychics, but acknowledged his will. Lumi put her hair into a pony tail, and took a hold of some sword (this sword is the “Blade of Acknowledgement”, it was given to Lumi by the Psychena during the Psychic War, as acknowledgement of her power. Lumi now wields it against those she acknowledges as great and/or powerful psychics. When she wields this blade, it’s a sign to say she’s fully prepared to go all-out against you. What it can do is a mystery). Alex was a little perplexed at the usage of a sword. What proceeded was brutal. Lumi really did acknowledge Alex’s power, and really did go all out. In a single move, so fast Alex had no chance of dodging it, Lumi was right in front of him, and slammed him into the wall of the arena with so much force, it broke most of Alex’s ribs. Alex got up though, blinded by confidence he could win. Alex began fighting back, but the pain he was in was making him sluggish, even as he got used to the pain, he was no match for Lumi. After Lumi hit Alex with a couple more attacks, and was knocking him around like a rag doll, she knew he would keep going until he was dead, and decided to scare the fight out of him. She teleported herself and Alex to the surface, and began to unleash her power. The islands shook, no, the entire planet shook as the skies turned purple, psychic energy flooded the atmosphere from Lumi. Alex couldn’t believe what was happening. The sheer magnitude of Lumi’s power, it was unbelievable. Alex began to cower in the face of it. Psychic energy, astral energy, emotional energies, telekinetic force, psychic waves… There was an aura of them all around Lumi, an aura which covered the entire planet, and flooded the solar system with psionic forces. Lumi began to take slow steps toward Alex, each step breaking the ground beneath her feet down to the mantle of the Earth. If Lumi hit him with any attack right now, it would be the end. Alex thought to himself in that moment that if there was a god, was it this girl in front of him? Alex was in shock, he felt fear like he never would again, and the image of Lumi’s face in this moment would be forever seared into his memory. The difference between his and Lumi’s power, it was a gap that could never be closed, no matter how powerful he became. Simply by showing him her power, his confidence and cockiness vanished almost immediately. He conceded to Lumi. But Lumi wasn’t going to let him get away with his actions so easily. She took her sword, and cut straight down Alex’s face, from the bottom of his left eye to his chin. A mark that would forever remind him whenever he looked in a mirror what overconfidence and blind ignorance will bring. But a reminder to him of how weak he was compared to her. After this, Lumi removed all the psionic forces she had put out, and wiped everyone's memory of what just occurred, all except Alex’s. Alex was almost immediately a changed man, but was taken to hospital. When some people came to ask him about what happened, all they got was an expression of fear and a reluctance to say. After he recovered, Alex went home to his mother, who inevitably asked about the wound on his face. Alex told his mother everything about what happened, something which didn’t bother Lumi. His mother scolded him for such reckless behaviour. But the whole event reminded her of something, something Alex’s father said about a certain human girl… His mother realized who he was talking about. She also remembered something else, and believed it was the right moment. A large ring with seven keys on it his father left for Alex to protect. His mother explained what they were as best as she could to him… His father was a Psychena crafter, and under the orders of a monstrous king, he made a device which would let him go to and from the Earth as he pleased, so he could conquer it. Alex’s father made sure the king would never be able to use this gateway device, and made it so that each key required activation through the usage of a specific branch of psionics, seven keys, seven branches. After he was banished to Earth with the rest of rebelling Psychen, it seemed his device allowed him to become corporeal. The device worked. After many years wandering the Earth, he set up a workshop in a town, there he met a woman and fell in love. This woman was Alex’s mother. Alex’s father later vanished for reasons unknown. It took a few days for this all to sink in, but Alex took the device and went straight back to the Psychic School. He thought if anybody would know anything, it would be Lumi. When he arrived, he headed straight for Lumi once more. Lumi and Alex met again, and his fear of her returned just by being in her presence. Lumi managed to calm the fear by just being her usual self- a cheerful, random person. He asked Lumi about everything his mother told her, and Lumi was immediately interested. This device, a gateway between the worlds… Lumi made up her mind, and told Alex that because of him being Half-Psychena, he could actually learn to expand his powers. Lumi began to train Alex in each area, or branch of psionics. After a year of training, Alex could use very basic skills in each branch. Lumi told him it was time to try out his father’s device. As instructed, he held each key in turn, and used a single power from each branch while holding it. Each key began to float in the air. After all seven were activated and floating in a circle, the large ring began floating in the middle of all the keys.The keys attached themselves to the ring, and it expanded to a size enough for Alex, Lumi and Eadda to pass through. They passed through the opened gate, and were in Psychena. After the gate closed, the keys and ring reappeared in Alex’s hands. Alex was in awe at the world around him… Psychena. Lumi gave him a quick tour, and this is when Alex met Filicia, the Queen of Psychena, but also her Head Crafter, Hiphae. They explained more about the event relating to his father. Alex decided he needed to better himself, so he began to travel around and between the worlds, train and grow in power, and learn everything he could. Hiphae, who would soon travel with Alex, took a liking to Alex, and gave him some special clothing she crafted. These clothes have strange properties, and are able to resist psionic forces, and more easily travel with him between the worlds. Alex is called “Mystivh” by Hiphae, a name which means “Gatekeeper” in Psychenan. Since he rarely spends time with anyone other than Hiphae currently, he’s become so used to being called Mystivh, he sometimes doesn’t react to being called Alex. He later got into a fight against a powerful fire spirit that wanted to cause trouble in Astrala. In this fight he took a harsh blast to his right eye, which is still healing. Powers Alex has a great collection of psionic powers. He's trained hard, and has an incredible understanding of psionics. He's the most powerful of the Elite Seven. *Astral Projection/Astral Trapping/Astral Vision *Clairvoyance *Empathy/Emotional Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Flash Precognition *Psychic Energy Manipulation/Psychic Element Manipulation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Psychometric Ability Replication - Alex is capable of replicating and gaining psionic powers recently used in the area he's in. This can only be used to an extent however, he can't gain Lumi's or Filicia's absolute powers, nor can he gain the bonds Nozomi has with the spirits this way. Through this power though, Alex has acquired quite the collection of psionic powers- weak and powerful, functional and flashy. So many, listing them all here would take up a lot of space. Another use of this power is being able to know immediately all the powers of any opponents, and use them against them/counter them. **Absolute Psionic Counter **Alex first "revealed" this power when he countered one of Victoria's attacks, in a way that nearly everyone knew Alex couldn't- with Victoria's own powers. *Alex can also convert any parts of his body into psychic energy at will, allowing him to avoid attacks. Trivia *Alex is considered powerful enough by Lumi that despite still being considered a student, instead of being a competitor in the World Psychic Games, he's used a mystery combatant in the main event. Themes B8JuyTWpP4 Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet